one week
by riotrockergurl
Summary: the First week of summer, the guys head for a summer camp to be volunteers To be done with their High school Hours. Tucker gets a girlfriend, 16 little girls go crazy for Danny, and Sam starts realizing her feelings for him! review! based on a true story!
1. Chapter 1

This (as well as many others) is based on a true story, My first week of summer camp. It was so much fun, and I thought, well, this would be a great summer story that I can work on. This summer,

I'm single, but it's okay because I want to be ready to go out with someone again. I just want to find and fix some flaws of mine when I'm in a relationship (Jealousy, clingy-ness, all that stuff) and when I go to high school, I'll be strong, ready, and pretty for anything.

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts_

It was Sunday Afternoon, the first weekend of the summer was over. The sun was beaming down hard.

_It's days like these that I wish Black wasn't such a bad color to wear in the sun._

My best friends were sitting on the pale Blue park bench in front of me with their arms crossed.

_Aw man! I didn't want it to come to this but..._

"Please, please, please!" I begged. I didn't want to do this alone.

_And I'm not the begging type._

"Forget it Sam, They'll eat us alive!" Tucker said handing back the registration form I hand given him only minutes ago. I sighed impatiently.

"They're a bunch of six-year-olds! They live off of Animal Crackers and Apple Juice!" I yelled. Danny shook his head and handed me his blank form.

"Sam, this summer is my time to get more in touch with my powers, not babysit a bunch of kids." Danny said standing up from the park bench. I walked into the shade of the tree near by and sighed.

_This sucks!_

"My mom already signed me up for this, believe me I don't want to do this any more then you do, but it I have no choice, I'm doomed to a whole summer of watching kids, while you two go enjoy the beach or the water park Ill be working, alone,---"

"Sam! we will go, if you don't send us on the guilt trip!" Tucker suggested standing up. I gave both of them back their forms and smiled.

"Thank you! thank you! thank you!" I said hugging them tightly.

_At least now our summers will suck together._

I pulled away and added quickly, "I need you guys to hurry and fill this out because they're due back at the camp in an hour." They looked at me in disbelife.

"what are you guys looking at? get writing!" I said giving them Pens. They sighed and started writing.

--------------------------------

_The following Monday_

I can't believe we have to be here by eight-thirty every morning! do they know it's summer time!" complained Tucker.

_Shut up, you think I want to be awake when the sun is still coming up?_

My mom just dropped us off in her Silver Civic Honda. The three of us just looked around at the playground.

As we entered the playground, we see little kids running around about seven or eight years old, teenagers sitting on the benches talking. But no other Teenager from our school was there.

Most of the kids were on the playground, monkey bars, swings or slides.

There was a building, was painted at faint Yellow color that was slowly chipping.I'm guessing it was only used for the locker room, the bathroom, and a vending Machine for snacks and drinks.

The playground paint was Chipping. The bars were a rusted chipping color of Velvet red. The play ground has two side to it. On side had Two twin sides and a set of Old monkey Bars, I saw two little kids Hanging upside down laughing.

The other side was a giant tower that looked over all of the playground. To get up was to climb the monkey Bars connected to it, or to climb up the giant swirly green slide.

Another way to get up was to take the long way and go around the entire playground.

At least ten feet away were the Swings. freshly Painted swings that were being waited on to use by another kid. There were at least four kids waiting for one swing. that must be a good one that is strong.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Danny who was suddenly blushing and looked away.

I looked down as my cheeks grew warm.

_Was he staring at me?_

"Welcome to Camp Wilson, I'm the camp counselor, Stacy, and you two must be with miss Samantha." She said interrupting my thoughts. Stacy had Medium black hair, and was wearing a baby blue shirt with the word "Counselor" in bold black print on the back. She held a clipboard with forms and paper, and a pen in hand.

I shuddered lightly. she's so preppy.

_Thank god it's only a day camp, nine in the morning to five in the afternoon._

Stacy continued. "So There are four groups of kids, the shorties, juniors, junior Teens and Teens,the Shorties are five and six year olds, the Juniors are eight and nine year olds, the junior teens are ten throught twelve year olds and the Teens are Just Thirteen years old." she explained quickly.

_someone seriously needs to lay off the Starbucks in the morining._

"According to your mother, Miss Samantha, You and your friends are fifteen...okay, Then Danny and------"

"Please, call me Sam." I interruppted hoping she wouldn't call me by my full name again, or else someone was going to get their ass---

"Yes Sam, and Danny, you two will be watching the Shorties, don't worry, they're only five and six year old girls." she said smiling and scribbling something down on her clipboard.

"This is a co-ed Camp?" Tucker suddenly asked intrigued. Stacy nodded.

"And how old are the teen girls and um, boys?" Tucker asked.

"About thirteen or fourteen, both boys and girls. So Tucker, you will be watching the Teen girls." she said. He smiled.

But then she frowned slightly and added,

"I'm sorry, Junior Teen girls, they go up to ages nine to eleven." she explained Tucker's smiled faded.

"aww man."

"And this is your uniform." she said giving the three of us light blue cotton shirts with the words Volunteer on the back.

"I know what you're thinking, being a voluteer means you don't get paid, but at least you finish your high school volunteer hours, right?" Stacy said shrugging.

The boys shrugged and nodded. To repay them, I guess I'll let Tucker order any type of computer or PDA using my money for the next year, and, I'll probablly end up marring Danny.

_but I can honestly say that wouldn't be bad._

"It's Nine o'clock. the groups meet in different parts of the playground. The shorty Boys meet at the picnic tables in the back, the Shorty Girls meet at the monkey bars, the Junior Boys meet at the tennis court, the junior Girls at the basket ball court, The junior Teen girls meet inside the building, the junior Teen boys in the locker room and the Teens Girls by the Pool." she said quickly.

_Did you remember any of that?_

_Hell no._

"So, I'm gonna go to..." Danny trailed off in hopes to have Stacy just tell him where to go.

"The monkey bars." she said again, then turned to Tucker, and said "You go inside and the take attendence for the girls. basically, all you do is take attendence and watch over them. sound good?" she said to us.

we shrugged. she smiled and walked inside, Tucker followed.

"So, we are supposed to be going to the monkey Bars? wow, it's been a while since I've been on that." I sighed. I loved the monkey Bars, Hanging upside down, feeling the blood rush to your head. I love it.

Danny and I walked around to the back of the playground where we faced a group of five and six year old girls. The chattering Stopped suddenly. Danny and I exchanged Glances and looked at them.

_say something!_

The girls took one look at Danny and broke out into giggles.

"Um, Hi, I'm Danny, and this is Sam, and we're your Volunteers for the summer." Danny started. It's weird becuase He's usally pretty quiet when it came to talking infront of crowds, of course, that is High school, and this is only sixteen girls, which broke out into more Giggles.

"He's cute!" one said aloud. the girls all smiled innocently at Danny who was blushing at the statement.

"Well, My name is Jenny, I'm six years old, this is Patty, Christina and Carolyn are Twins, Rachel, Jessica, Sasha, Michelle, Ashley, Lisa, Maddison, Melissa, Kelly, Hilary, Kayla, and That girl is only Five, her name is Samantha." Jenny said to us.

Danny looked at me and smirked. "I've never met a girl named Samantha that's quiet and wouldn't speak her mind." he said looking at the girl in the back.

She had Hazel Brown eyes with Dark brown Hair in low pig tails. she was wearing a baby blue shirt with little jeans and mini reebok. She really was shy, she looked down, her cheeks were red at all the attention she was getting for just being quiet.

"Well, you can call her Samantha, and me Sam, That way, you can tell us apart." I explained. after an Hour of getting to know everyone, Danny and I found out that Little Samantha is the only five year old girl there. Danny and I would have to keep a close eye on her, just incase she gets lost or anything.

Jenny must have been the leader of the group because when she talks, everyone shuts up and listens. she had shoulder length blonde Hair and Blue Eyes. She reminds me of myself, she speaks her mind about everything and anything.

I also Noticed that the girls would shut up and listen whenever Danny said anything, and afterwards, giggle about it.

"So what are we doing Today?" Asked one girl, I think it was one of the Twins. "Well, I don't know, No one told us anything, they just said to get to know you girls." Danny said to them. They all Cooed and giggled.

Danny Turned three shades of Pink and turned to me. "I'm gonna go ask Stacy what do we do with them." he said turning around and going towards the building.

"I want to go!" Jenny said. "Me too! Me too!" The other girls said. "How about we let Samantha go this time. He's only going inside for a minute, He'll be back." I said to those love sick girls.

"Okay." the sighed. a few got on the monkey Bars and hung upside down. I watched.

"Is Danny your Boyfriend?" One girl asked. I remember it was Melissa, because she was the only one wearing Converse with her shorts.

"No, he's just a boy whose a friend, it's been like that since the first grade." I said getting on the monkey Bars and positioning myself to hang upside down.

"He's really cute." She said watching me.

"I wouldn't say he's cute, he's a good friend, he could be kind of Dorky sometimes though." I laughed Lightly.

"Dorky?" A male voice answered.

"Whoa!" I said surprised, making me loose my balance and fall to the soft sandy Ground.

Danny laughed and Helped me up. "Just like old times." he said whipping some sand off my face. His hands are so warm...

"Thanks Danny." I said to him brushing sand off my shirt. "So what do we have to do today?" Melissa asked. Man she is full of questions.

"Well, In about an Hour we are suppose to go Skating at some roller skating Rink." Danny informed. "I want to sit with Danny!" Maddison said.

"No I want to sit with Danny!"

"No, Me!"

They looked like they were about to kill each other over a sticky seat on a bus for a half hour.

"Um, actually, I was thinking of sitting with Sam." Danny said looking at me.

"Awww." The girls moped. "But, I'll go if you girls guess a number I'm thinking between one and twenty." Danny said to them.

"Six!"

"Four!"

"Nineteen!"

"One!"

"No, no, no, and no, Samantha?" he asked looking at her who was biting her nail.

"Three?" she asked embarrassed by the attention again.

"Yup Little Sammie can sit with me on the bus and going back, we'll figure that out later." He said Looking at Samantha in the back. she was smiling, showing her baby teeth.

Soon we were all running around Playing Soccer. eight against eight, Danny's team against mine.Winners get to sit in the front of the bus near Danny.

So far, My team was winning by one.

Danny and I were playing goalie for our own teams. I looked at the Time and texted him.

"Shorty Girls! Line up for Lunch!" He called. Like Dogs, they came running and lined up in a single File Line. Danny was amazed. They really liked him. He was Obviously Flattered by the Attention.

He walked over to me in the middle of the Field. "If only they were our age." he sighed. I rolled my eyes playfully and laughed. In the parking lot, Three ice cream Trucks lined up. All the kids swarmed around the trucks like moths to a flame.

I waited for fifteen minutes Before finally getting am Ice cream bar.

"Tucker! Sam!" Danny called He was sitting by the giant green slide on the second floor of the playground.

"Hey Tucker, how are the junior Teens?" I asked unwrapping the ice cream. He smiled. "I met a girl." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Tucker! The girl is like twelve Years old! she's probably going to Seventh Grade!" I yelled while holding on to the wrapper.

Tucker sighed. "I know but she loves Technology, meat and has her own PDA in Green Besides, she's Thirteen, she's in the Teen girls, I met her in the Locker room, which is just a room full of lockers next to Stacy's Office. Her Locker is next to mine and we got to talking she has Glasses but prefers Contacts.

"Well, at least she's a teenager." Danny sighed eating his Ice cream bar.

"True." I sighed.

"What about you guys? how are the Shorites?" He asked eating a steak sandwich He brought from the second Ice cream Truck.

"Those girls are so crazy over Danny. They're like Puppies when he's around." I said licking the mealting chocolate off my thumb.

"Too bad They aren't our age, I'd date them." Tucker said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, they are really missing out on the good side of you." I responded flatly.

He rolled his eyes and swallowed his sandwich.

"So are the shorties crazy?" He asked shifting his attention to Danny.

"crazy over me, they do what I tell them to, they think I'm cute." He said smiling. I even saw him blush alittle.

_They aren't the only ones who think you're cute!_

_who said that? are you my conscious?_

_You better hope so because if not, then you're pretty crazy._

I chuckled lightly and ate the last of my ice cream. The Girls were everywhere. Lunch time was the time they can do what ever they want, where ever they want. meaning Conselors for the teen boys and Girls have to be on alert at all times!

I noticed that Samantha wasn't as shy as we thought, she was talking to one of the girls, I think it was Lisa. I watched them as they laughed and played on the swings.

"Look, Samantha isn't as shy as we thought she was." I said to Danny pointing towards the swings.

"That's nice" he said Looking at the girls play.

"Man, from my angle, you two look like proud Parents watching their kid grow up. who is Samantha?" Tucker asked.

I ignored the Proud parent comment and said "She's the youngest Shorty in our group. she's usually so shy."

"Well, She's all grown up now, time to let go." Tucker said jokingly. I Rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him down the slide Backwards, making him land on the sand.

Danny laughed, he noticed now, for some reason, that he looks really, really cute when he laughs...so cute...

"Sam?...we should probably be getting back to the girls, you know, line them up to get on the bus...?" Danny's voice interrupted my thoughts. My cheeks grew warm as I noticed he noticed I was staring at him for the minimum of two minutes.

"Oh, uh, Right." I said turning my attention to Tucker who was Brushing Sand off of his shirt.

Danny Stood up with the Wrapper still in hand and stretched. "I'll take the wrapper Danny." I offered getting up. "Well, if you really want to." Danny replied shrugging as he handed me his wrapper.

"You're beautiful, and sweet, and I love you, Sam. You are so much more better then that Skank Paulina back at home." Danny said suddenly then giving me a long passionate kiss.

_Meanwhile in reality..._

"Yeah it's no problem." I said reaching for it. For a minute, we held hands until I guess he got a little uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm gonna go call the girls." He said blushing and looking away. He crawled over to the End of the Tower by which time all the other Volunteers, which I still haven't met yet, were calling there groups to meet where they were supposed to meet.

"Shorty Girls! Come up here!" Danny called.

A herd of little girls ran over to the playground's top floor from all over the park. Like little ants going into the anthill when it's about to rain.

"Okay...now that you're all here, line up in a single file line to get on the bus...please." Danny said still not knowing how to handle that much power over people.

_What power? they're a bunch of Six Year olds! _

_With the exception of Samantha._

Without any complaints or questions the girls did as they were told.

"Like a little army." I commented.

"Okay, now, um, everyone on the bus..?" Danny said guesturing to the yellow school buses that pulled into the parking lot.

"Um, which one?" Jennifer asked.

"Let's take the first bus, I heard it has Air conditioning, run and save me a seat in the Back!" I said. They did as they were told and Ran to the first bus. Too bad The second bus was the one with the air conditioning and a working radio.

I sat in the back while the girls talked about TV, School, and Boys, particularly Danny, who was sitting in the front with Samantha. She said she wanted to sit in the front.

"How could you not like Danny? He's so cute! I love his Eyes!" Jennifer sighed. I smirked and replied softly, "He does have nice eyes."

"Or the way he laughs!" Pointed out Melissa while pushing back her black bangs out of her brown eyes.

"I've been best friends with Danny since first Grade, he hasn't changed that much since." I said to the little girl next to me, Her name was Sasha.

"He's so so so cute!" cooed Carolyn and Christina in unison.

"Okay, let's stop talking about Danny for a second, and play...anything that's not Truth Or Dare." I said in an attempt to change the subject.

**SWITCH TO DANNY'S POV, **_Italics are his thoughts._

Samantha is nothing like Sam,

_whoa, that sounded weird._

I'm serious though, Samantha is so quiet and shy. She chose the Window seat because she doesn't like the back so much. Her head laid resting on the window looking out. Then her face suddenly lit up.

"That's my cousin's house." She said pointing to a white two story house. I wanted her to keep talking so I pretended to be interested.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, They had a big party and my cousin wore a pretty white Dress. she was so happy. She and a boy had Cake and Danced alot. I told my mommy that I liked the Party she said it was...something that started with a _W. _I forgot." She said loooking at me with her Hazel browneyes.

_I think she means a wedding._

I smiled and was about to correct her but she continued.

"Are you and Sam going to have a big Party?" She suddenly asked. I smirked and replied "I don't know if she wants to have a big party, or wear white."

"Mommy said that when you have a party like that, The girls always have to wear White becuase it means that they only love the boy they went to the party to, and if they don't then that's really bad." She explained.

_She means that bride who wears white is still a----_

_Yeah, yeah, I know "Pure"._

"Will Sam be wearing a white dress to her big party?" she asked again.

"yeah, she will."

_Let's hope so._

Finally, we arrive at the skating rink. I stood up and stretched.

"Okay, everyone out in a single file line, and when we get inside, remember to please behave!" Sam instructed.

They did as they were told, as always. I met up with Tucker once we got inside.

"Dude, we have to talk." I said then noticed he was holding hands with a Black haired brown eyes girl.

"Hi, I'm Danny." I introduced myself. "I'm Vanessa." she replied smiling.

"Oh, the PDA technology Loving girl Tucker told us about at Lunch." I blurted, but then I bit my lip. Tucker glared at me and Vanessa just laughed.

"So he's told you about me? what else did you say?" she asked looking at Tucker who quickly chnged his experession from aggetated to happy.

"I'll be right back, Beautiful." He said leading her to table and kissing her on the cheek.

"Wow, nick-names already? that was fast." I said as soon as we were out of her ear sight.

"Shut up man! I don't do anything like that when you're trying to get Paulina!" Tucker objected.

"Sorry Man, but look, you know that little girl Sam and I were watching at Lunch, well, she and I had an interesting conversation on the bus." I started but then Shut up when Sam Came to us.

"There you guys are, If you need me, I'll be in the Arcade, with the other Goths, it's so dark in there, I just came, it may smell like feet and old nachos but you could get away with Murder in the back!" She said happily.

_She's beautiful when she's Happy._

_Who said that?_

_Your Conscious, I'm here to tell you a very important message._

_which is..?_

_I am your Conscious._

I slapped my head hard with the palm of my hand.

_OW! I guess I deserve that._

I sighed and as soon as Sam ran into the Darkness of the Arcade that was next to the exit, I continued to explain what Little Samantha was talking about.

"Then she asked if Sam was going to wear white!" I said trying to hide my laughter but it came out anyway.

"You better hope so." Tucker laughed.

"Yeah. so I think she was talking about a wedding!" I exclaimed sitting down at a nearby table.

"You and Sam, Married! That will be the day!" Tucker said leaving back to Vanessa.

I sighed and looked around the rink. On one side was the Dark arcade that smelled more like old socks and feet then Nachos and Feet. The only light were the Neon Lights around the Air Hocky Tables and the Pin-ball machine.

On your left was a little cafeteria with a popcorn and snacks stand, A few Red Tables were surrounding the stand, Which was only fifteen feet away from the Gift shop. and a few feet away from that was the actual Rink where everyone who didn't want to wear smelly skates skated around in their socks.

The walls were painted with yet another chipping color of a faded white. I stood up and ordered a soda from the stand.

I looked around. It was kind of Boring at the rink. I just sat there and sipped my Soda, thinking about Sam.

_I know, she's my best friend..._

_Beatiful, smart, funny, cool, best friend._

Thankfully Time was on my side and we were told to get our groups to go home.

* * *

_so this was a long chapter one, in the next chapter, the camp takes a little trip to the Pool... Review, please no flames!_


	2. Chapter 2: smimming and akward flirting

Wow, you all like it? That's awesome! Today was my first Day at camp which gives me alot more Ideas for this chapter, Thanks to my reviewers so far...

_Black January, Fanficaholic, Emria _

_**(I know those monkeys will come for us soon!)** _

_Shortie101, dplover101,Centaurgurl108,Raven of the night 676,Aqua91,Dominicandragon, and Panic I'm here ( )_

_I really appreciate all of your reviews!_

_Now on with the story!_

_

* * *

_

Sam's POV,_ Italics are her thoughts._

The next day felt like a heat wave. I told Danny to take attendance and stuff becuase I felt like a Hot Dog that's been left on the grill too long.

_stick a fork in me, I'm done._

"Tuesday...Oh, Look, Today we are supposed to be going to The Pool." Danny informed The shorty girls. It was so sunny, a perfect Day to go to the Pool. I Yawned silently and leaned back on the hot Monkey Bars, making me jump.

"Ouch!" I yelped and before I knew it I was in Danny's Arms.

"I got you Sam." He said catching me in his arms.

_His stong, protective, loving...many arms..._

_He smelled...pretty good...so good... _

"Sam?" He said again. I smiled and Looked up at him. He was only an Inch Taller than me, I smiled at him but he gave me this weird look and helped me gain balance again.

"Um, thanks Danny." I said looking away with my cheeks burning.

_Thanks Baby!_

_Shut Up!_

"So, who's up for the Pool?" Danny said to the girls who were giggling again.

"Yay!" they cheered happily.

I sighed. I could go for a trip to the Pool. I was already starting to Simmer.

_Sweat!_

_Goths simmer!_

I Glanced at Danny who was taking Attendance of the girls and I guess He knew I was starring, a small smile started Curling on his lips as he turned to me.

I suddenly Looked away Trying to brush off the fact that I just described my best friend's arms as Manly.

_What the heck!_

_Stupid Hormones!_

"Are you okay, Sam? you're acting Different...and you look different too." He said looking up from his Papers.

"I'm fine." I explained still not making eye contact with him.

I admit I looked different Becuase Today I went light on my normally heavy goth Make up. Instead of wearing my normal boots and green paid skirt, I wore Black Shorts, and my Low cut Converse with my uniform "Volunteer shirt."

I slightly turned my head in his Direction to see if he was still looking at me. He was talking to Samantha, asking her if she remembered to bring her bathing suit for today. I think she nodded.

_He's so cute!_

"Okay girls, since everyone is here, let's go to the Pool!" Danny annouced to the chit-chatting Girls sitting on top of the Monkey Bars and hanging upside down from it.

"Horray!" they cheered getting off the Monkey Bars. "Now let's all go into the Girl's Locker room at the pool and change into our bathing suits!" I instructed to the girls who I guess they took what I said as code for _Run to the pool an change!_

The only one that didn't run was Samantha, who was practically glued to Danny's side. Iglanced at Danny to take a look down and he did.

"Samantha, I'm going to change, I'll be right back, but while I'm gone, stay with Sam, she's really nice and will take care of you, okay?'' He said bending down to look her in the eye.

"ok." she agreed then looked up at me.

_Looks like I'm the new Mommy._

_Mommy!_

_Yeah, Danny's The dad and you're the mom._

_what are we? first graders playing house!_

we walked over to the pool's Locker room where Danny told Samantha one last time, that he would be back, Leaving me with her in front of the girl's locker room.

"You really like Danny, dont' you?" I said Bending down to look her in the eye. she nodded and smiled.

"How cute." I said getting up and leading her to the girl's locker room to go and change.

"Do you already have your bathing suit on?" I asked taking her towel and putting in a small cubby. She nodded and took off her pants and top leaving her in her green one piece bathing suit with lime green trimmings on the side.

"Can you wait right here? I have to go change, hey, sit here with Carolyn." I said leading her to a bench seat next to the cubbies and having her sit.

"I'm christina." She corrected.

"I'm sorry, you two are, well, you know." I said apoligizing for confusing her and her sister who I guess was in one of the bathroom stalls changing along with the other excited girls.

I quickly went into a stall and changed into my newbathing suit that I bought off the internet and ordered this morning before I came to camp.

_Good thing they hurry._

_Yeah like that pizza._

I came out and everyone was stunded and quiet. I looked down at my new bathing suit thinking it was alittle too much.

It was a dark Blue Halter Top with balck hawaiian flowers printed on the center and on the side to the bottom of the bikini. I felt my cheeks grow warm. all eyes were on me, I know it's not the first time, but these are little girls, think of how Danny will react when he sees me.

"Okay, everyone out to the Pool!" I said and they all ran outside to the pool area and were told to sit on the bleachers by Danny so they can listen to The life gaurd.

I looked at Danny, he looked so, so, so good! With all the ghost hunting he has a four-pack.

_Mmm...Wouldn't mind rubbing sun screen on that!_

_Hell yeah! I mean, um, no, no, he's my---_

_Hot best friendwho is...HOT!_

Yes a four-pack and it looks good. I tried to look away but I was magnetically drwan to it.

_Abs of steel!_

I smirked and silently said "Shut-up."

"I didn't say anything." Danny said looking at me funny. My cheeks were burning and I just looked away focusing on the fabric on Danny's Bathing suit.

They were One inch or so past his Knees and were white with a red stripe running on both sides.

"you, um, look...good..." Danny said looking at me and turing pink.

"You look Hot." I said instantly and then covered my mouth.

_Tell me that didn't just happen!_

_But it did._

_Shut-up! I said not to tell me!_

We just laughed Akwardly untill he said "wait you think I look hot?" He looked at me with his saphire Blue eyes. I smiled sincerely and replied "why?"

"I can honestly say you look hot too...as a friend...you're a hot friend." he said making both of us burst into ThatAkward laughter.

_Why are we akwardly laughing?_

_Would you prefer the Akward silence?_

_No..._

The lifegaurd glared at us becuase she was in the middle of lecturing the girls on how much it is important to stay out of the deep end of the pool.

"We're sorry," Danny apoligized to her. she just rolled her eyes and muttered "Teenagers." and continued Lecturing.

"so you think I look hot?" I questioned silently trying not to inturrupt Miss rude-ness again.

"Well...um..." he replied looking around turing three shades of red.

"How about we don't bring this up again? it's alittle weird...not weird but..." I tralied off trying to think of the word I was looking for.

"Akward? Yeah, I think it's for the best." Danny awnsered in return.

Thankfully by this time the lifegaurd left leaving the excited girls to go in the water and swim on this hot day.

"The water is so cold!" Jenny said getting in. it was freezing, but it was the cool relife that made me not care. I was hot.

_Danny said so._

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

The girls played with Danny.

_He's so good with Kids, Samantha was even laughing with the girls._

Danny swam over to me but I ended up giggling. It's a _long _story.

"Stop Laughing at my swimming, this is your fault! You taught me how to swim Doggy style." and with that I cracked up.

_Doggy style!_

_Perv!_

He laughed and said softly "pervert."

I started snickering and said "you said it."

"Anyways..." he said changing the subject.

"You taught me how to swim, remeber? in your pool, when we were six?"

**_FLASHBACK: AGE 6 FIRST SATURDAY OF THE SUMMER, Sam's POV_**

_"So you really don't know how to swim? are you kidding? it's easy!" Tucker said jumping into the six-feet deep pool shortly afterwards comming up for air._

_Danny stepped back and fiddled with his index finger and thumb as if he was scared. I sighed and put my hand on his hot shoulder. he sighed and mumbled "I should go home." he started to turn around but I stopped him._

_"Danny, I'll teach you." I offered. I knew how to swim, I was a pretty darn good swimmer if I do say so myself._

_"Thanks Sam!" His face lightened up. Tucker kept jumping into the deep end, not really interested in helping poor Danny._

_After showing Danny how to float, kick and master the Doggy style swimming style, we both figured he was ready to swim from the the three feet to the four and a half feet deep part of the pool, or the "Kiddie side" as my mom told us._

_He did pretty good for his first try, and after a few more times of doing that, he thought he was ready to swim in the deep._

_"Horray for Danny! He learned how to swim in almost three hours, thanks to my new digital, water proof watch!" Tucker said proudly getting out of the pool._

_"But he's not done yet, there's other ways to swim." I explained to the boys sitting on the edge of the pool. _

_And Danny is pretty clumsy._

_"There is?" asked Danny looking up from his apple Juice box.It took him forever to learn how to doggy swim, and I was getting impatient after the first hour, but Danny needed me, so, I helped him_

_...but he was right there..._

_Danny looked back down at his juice box and then at the Wet Marble tile below his feet. I glanced at Tucker who at first shock his head, but after making a face, he reluctantly agreed._

_"Danny Stand up and Turn around, I think I just saw a drowning Lizard!" exclaimed Tucker getting up and pointing to the crystal clear icy blue water._

_"Where?...whoa!" The boys exclaimed splashing loudly. for a moment, I couldn't see either one._

_Tucker knew he had to get out of Danny's way so that he could learn to swim._

_And eventually get me._

_"Sam! how could you? you're mean!" Danny cried catching his breath swimming to the edge._

_"but you're swimming. I helped,just in a different way." I said helping him out. he sighed and gave me a mean look. "You still didn't have to do that! one day I'm going to get even." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK, BACK TO CAMP AT THE POOL, SAM'S POV**_

I sat there thinking back at one of my faveorite memories and laughed aloud.

"I remeber that! and it's eight years later and you still haven't gotten even with me." I said smirking at him and then bitting my lip.

_He's so HOT!_

"I will be soon, before this week is over!" he saidas if he was a villan vowing revenge on a super hero.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. He sat next to me and his soft hand brushed against me hand a few times. I felt the heat oof the sun and my emotions making my cheeks feel warm.

But then Samantha Came and sat on his lap, like a little puppy. He laughed andPushed her off gently, off of him. she just sat next to him.

"See I told you I'd be back." He said to her. she smiled and hugged him.

_Lucky! she gets to hug him and if I do, It would be weird._

_Akward._

_Same difference._

He looked at me and said "that's weird, My hormones didn't kick in until fifth grade." then looked Down at Samantha, who didn't look like she was going to let go of Danny anytime soon.

"Girls do mature faster Then boys." I responded smirking.

In the irony of what I had just said All the girls made their way Splashing around towards Danny who glanced at me wanting to hide.

_If he was back in school, he would have phased invisible and hid from Dash or Lancer...or Jazz if he didn't feel like talking to her._

"I'm getting out of here, these girls are nuts." Danny said pulling himself out of the pool and once again pry himself away from Samantha.

"I'll be back." He said in a deep voice and going into the boys locker room.

"Girls, time to get out!" I said and they all climbed there way out of the pool, when I checked my phone I saw it was ten past four in the afternoon and recived a Text Message from Danny.

_We should Talk later..._

_What does he want to talk about?_

_what if he wants to go out?_

_would you say yes?_

_...I guess...why not? he's great and stuff._

_What happened to "he's my best friend"?_

_Things change...feelings change...I think I...I like Danny. The same Danny that said he puts up a force feild for some girls that he doesn't want to flirt with and the same Danny that has that sense of Humor that always makes me laugh no Matter what the situation..._

* * *

_Alrighty then! Please please review no flames! what does Danny want with Sam? is it his prank? (I thought it would be a good idea, but then I said No, that's gonna be later on in the story)_

_REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3: Mission confussion

OMG! Thank you all for your reviews! I feel so loved! So, for all of you that reviewed,

_Katiesparks, fanficaholic, gothgirlandlovinit, Panic! I'm here, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER,Klara-kind, ChristyLanaGilmore14, Phantom of a rose, Crazybluephantom, Black January, Roseofmyheart, Raven of the night 676, Centaurgurl08, dominicandragon, Emria, shortie101, dplover101, Aqua91 Katiesparks_

Thank you all so much!

And now on with the story!

Oh and by the way...

I went to and sent a poem about how I felt about my break up with my first boyfriend Justin, and they thought I rocked so much They wanted to publish it in their next book!

(I haven't sent the letter back saying that they can doit becuase they want to know if they can first.)

HOW AWESOME IS THAT! I'M GONNA BE A PUBLISHED POET!

(Not technically speaking but My poem is gonna be in a book!)

YAY ME!

* * *

SAM'S POV, _Italics are her thoughts_

After the Pool, I didn't see Danny, nor after work, he didn't pick up his cell and wasn't home or online, which only meant one thing.

_Ghost Patrol. Please be careful...please be safe..._

The next morning was a mix of being in a rush and when Time stood perfectly still.

_Don't you hate it when that happens?_

I woke up at Seven-Thirty this morning and selected my clothes for the Day. I ended up with my Vans and blackshorts with the Baby Blue shirt that we were assigned on Monday.

I then brushed my Hair pinning back my bangs and picking up my hair slightly. I did my make-up and put on my spike black and purple studs I brought from Hot Topic. I brushed my Teeth and then went down stairs.

On my way out, I grabbed an Apple from the fridge with it in one hand, house keys and my cell phone in another and I was out the door.

I checked the time and it was Seven-fourty-two I couldn't belive it. It was only twleve mintues I spent getting ready!

_No freakin' way!_

"Wow." I said to no one in paticular.

"Hiya Sam." A familar voice greeted. I looked around and saw nothing. I smiled to myself and turned around as If I was walking away Then turned around and slappeda certain ghost boyin the back of the head.

"OW!" He yelped. I laughed and replied "Morning Danny." smirking. He became visible and was rubbing the back of his head and wincing slightly.

He was wearing the same shirt and black Dickie Pants that ended past the knee and high top Converse. He looked HOT.

_As always._

"I wonder what you would have done if I kicked you in the----"

"I would have been on the floor crying, like any other guy would." Danny replied quickly as his cheeks turned pink and looked down at his shoes.

"So...um...we should be getting to work..." I said looking up from my Vans and directly into his eyes. My cheeks felt hot as we made eye contact. Then I remembered what he left me on my Cell, the text message.

"Oh, so, um...you said you wanted to talk to me about something or whatever, when you sent me the text yeasterday at the pool..." I said hoping he would have remembered.

"Oh, um...yeah, remember when we were saying that it was akward when we said that we thought that the both of us thought that we were hot...wait did that make any sense?" he asked his cheeks burning red.

"um, in a sense, kind of...and you didn't say I looked hot, you said I looked good, I said you looked hot." I said then silently wished that I was gone...under a bridge or a hole in the ground...

But I wasn't. I was infront of Danny infront of my house blushing like Crazy.

Then I brushed off the embarassment and said "we both said that we both thought we looked Hot, okay, so what about that?" I asked Danny who was walking his way down the Street Towards Tucker's house.

"Um, I actually...I was thinking...It might be Akward at first but...if we say stuff like that...If we say it enough, we could...get used to it...?" He said while his face was so deeply red. I sighed and smiled.

_Is this an excuseto always call me Hot?_

I looked up at his Saphire eyes that met mine, shrugged then Nodded. "I guess that makes sense." I said looking back down at him and Turning the corner and crossing the street.

"Great, Don't tell Tucker, he thought it would get weird between you two." He said looking at me and stopping infront of Tucker's House.

I looked at him with Shock and replied "what?" I swalowed hard.

_Poor Tucker...Doesn't he have a girlfriend?_

"What? wait Danny." I said trying to stop him before ringing the door bell, But It was too late. I sighed and thought of how Uncomfortable It will be for me and Tucker Now.

"Hey Danny, Sam, You're looking very...Beautiful, um..right Danny?" he said quickly Turning his head quickly turn to Danny who nodded slowly and winked at me.

I swallowed hard again. "Sam, are you okay? what time is it? we should get going." he said comming out and shutting the front Door behind him, with his house keys in one hand and Cell in the other.

"So how's that girl from camp...Victoria, was it?" I asked as we walked Down the street and crossed it.

"Oh, She's fine, by the way her Name is Vanessa, which is also code for 'Guys are OK but Girls...we could do stuff...you know...and Like not get Pregnant and stuff...' " He said frowning.

I snickered along with Danny. "She's a ----"

"Yup. Switched Teams after her last Relationship with some guy named Mark, Anyway, she said we'd still be friends and stuff." Tucker sighed as he stopped and Sat down at A Bus Bench with Chipping Lime Green Paint.

"Tucker, That sucks, you know what, If it would make you feel better, we could Hang out at the Cyber Cafe this Saturday, My treat." I suggested taking a seat next to him. He looked up from the Sticky Gummy sidewalk and smiled.

"Really Sam? Thanks!" He said cheereing up and slightly hugged me.

_Akward, much._

"Um, No problem." I said.

"So, Danny, why are we walking to work today, Jazz is the one that Drives us, or you Fly us over. Why are we waiting for the Bus?" Tucker said shifting his Attention To Danny who sighed and winked at me one more time.

_I wish he would stop doing That._

"Because Jazz partied all night and slept all Day, Geeze Last night was like _Girls Gone Wild: Sixteen-year-old girls go wild._

I rolled my eyes. I wish he had never seen that one Movie at my house a few months Ago. There was nothing else on TV and I Un-Blocked a certain Channel and I'm pretty sure it was His first time Watching That type of Stuff, Tucker, I'm not so sure...

Anyways, The morning seemed to Drag on. It really sucked. Finally after Taking the Long Bus ride down town and stuff, we were finally at Camp.

"Just in Time Too, The busses are loading. Stacy came running out to us.

"There you Three are! You're lucky we didn't leave without you, Today we're going to the Movies to Go see "Over the Hedge for the Shorty Girls and Boys, The others are going to see other movies, The Girls are on the Bus, with their Councelor, and Tucker, Right? The Junior Teens are on the third Bus to your Left.

"Okay." I nodded. she was perkeir then Usual, Starbucks Coffee in one hand, A big Binders filled with Papers in the other. Danny and I walked to our Bus while Tucker Kept walking towards his. Our bus was the second Bus to the Left.

We were Imidietely greeted by the girls asking why we were so late to the Trip.

"Becuase we Had to take a bus Becuase Danny's Sister was busy with something else." I awnsered eyeing Danny who shurggedand Looked Down at a smiling Samantha.

We took our seats and were taken Up town to Crown Theaters and after getting off the Bus in a single File line, I was surprised to see...

"Dash? uh, what are you doing here?" Danny asked nervously To Dash who was leaning on a post with a broom and a scooper.

"I'm here becuase I can watch free movies becuase I can." Dash responded in his Rude and self-centored Fashion. I roled my eyes. "Your Red Vest with the Word 'Trainee' in bold print says Different." I retorted while Pointing out his Tag on his Vest.

The little Girls Looked up at Danny and Dash Quietly, As if they were watching a really good movie, wide-eyed and All. Dash Looked one Look at the Girls who were Behind Danny and I and said "I'm here to earn alittle extra Cash, It beats watching over a bunch of Brats all Day, They probablly Don't even Listen to you, Fentonio!" He laughed as he walked away with Broom and scooper in each hand.

_Hard to walk away with Pride and stuff with a broom in hand._

I glanced over to Danny who Looked kind of Pissed at first but then started smiling, first it was small but as He looked at the whisporing Girls still in a straight Line, as always, his smile widened.

He Looked Down at the girls and Smiled innocently. They borke out into Giggles and My heart Melted. He looked so cute when he smiled.

"Girls, You know how I always tell you to stay in line and behave good, not to make a mess and all that stuff?" He started. The Girls Nodded.

"Yeah, well, I want you all to buy Cany, Popcorn, Soda and everything at the Snack Bar and spill, Drop and make the biggest mess in the movie Theater and in your life, for me." Danny said pointing to the Theater inside. The girls looked at him as though he was crazy.

I normally would have protested against his Juvenile Revenge Scheems but, I stayed quiet, He might have a good Idea.

"Please Girls, I'm asking You to do this becuase...Becuase We should Think of it as A Mission! so, Is this Mission Impossible?" He asked them.

"NO Mission is impossible for THE SHORTY GIRLS!" They shouted.

"And Kim Possible." Samantha Added silently.

"Belive me, you all won't be in trouble, Okay?" Danny said Standing up striaght and Opening the Door to the inside of the Theater.

"YAAAAY!" They cheered running to the snack Bar.

About an two hours later, Danny Told me to get the Girls out of the theater once the movie was over.

"Everyone, out, hurry, um, before someone spoils your mission and we all get caught for sure! To the Bathroom!" I instructed. They All ran out quickly as instructed. when we were in the girls room, I told the girls to stay here while I went to see if the coast was clear.

I ran Down back to our Theater, just in time. Danny was Going Ghost.

_He's a hot ghost boy._

_Can't argue with That._

"Hey Danny, what are you going to Do?" I piped up, startling Him.

"I'm gonna make Dash Clean the entire Theater for what he said earlier, and when he calls his manager to complain, I'll make everything Invisible." He explained guesturing to the Empty Giant Theater behind him.

"Oh, Shh, Here He comes!" He said going invisible and holding my hand, making me invisible too.

Dash came in whistling some Random Theme song to some kids show and looked angry and surprised at once.

"WHAT THE -----"

"Finally, You get a real Task, No more cleaning the men's Bathroom, for you." His Manager interrupted him looking at the theater. Dash Sighed and Gritted his teeth angrily. His Manager left and He let it all out.

"FEN-TON!" He schreeched. I glanced at Danny who was trying his Hardest not To laugh. I w3as trying as Well.

I Remembered that The girls were still in the bathroom. I whispored to Danny Silently to let me Go to check on the girls, he nodded, moved his hand on my waist, I felt his heart beating fast, as He leaned in and he Kissed me.

It was all like a blurr. A Passionate, Loving, Protective, Long, Incredible Blurr. His Lips were soft and warm and his tonge was begging to enter my mouth, which I let him. This was a new thing thatwe hadn'tdonesince we did the Fake-out Make-out.

It was almost firm but Gentel...perfect.

_Wow, is this really happening?_

_yup. It feels good._

Eventually we had to stop to get some air. My heart was beating faster than I had ever felt in my life, and my cheeks felt like fire. I looked Down and then back up at Danny who was blushing Madly and breathing hard while bitting his lower Lip.

Our eyes met and we looked around to see if Dash was still cleaning up. He was struggling with the Gummy worms that were stuck under his shoes, But when I looked at Danny again, He wasn't the cute Super hero, He was my best friend again.

"You changed back, hurry, let's go." I whispored to him trying to leave but My legs didn't want to move, we were holding hands.

He phased us intangible and we walked out of the theater, where Tucker was looking for us.

_Ohmigosh, Tucker!_

"There you are beautiful, I mean Sam, Danny, the councelors are looking for you wanting to know why you left the girls in the Bathroom for five minutes alone." He said guesturing to Samantha who was peeking out from behind the door in the girl's Bathroom.

_It was five minutes long?_

_Did he just call me Beautiful?_

My mind was spinning. I turned to Danny and without making eye contact, I said "I'll go get the girls, You know what to do, Right?" I said running to the girl's Bathroom.

I did a head count and made sure that all the girls were in line and everything.

"So, mission Accomplished?" Samantha Piped up.

"What, oh, yeah, Mission Accomplished, way to go girls!" I cheered for them they clapped and wooted. Afterwards, I instructed them to Get in a line, and we walked out of the bathroom Proud.

well, They were proud, I was confused about...well...Everything!

We all went back outside to the Bus and Tucker helped me load the kids on, he kept trying to hold my hand and at one time he tried to Kiss me.

"Whoa, Tucker, I know that You like me and stuff, but I don't feel that way about you, I still want to be friends and stuff but you have to NOT try and make moves on me." I said quickly moving away from him. He didn't seem hurt or anything, just confused, almost as confused as I am.

"You think I like you? Danny told me that you liked me." he stated baffled.

"Danny told me that YOU liked me." I said slowly understanding what Danny was doing.

Tucker was starting to catch on also. "Oohhhh." we said slowly in unison.

"So is Vanessa really a--" I asked suddenly.

He shook his head. she and I have different Opinions on Meat...she's a vegtable." he said frowning.

"Veggitarian." I corrected,Then,turning my focus back to our little situation, I suddenly got alittle more confused and upset.

"DANNY!"

* * *

So what do you think? please please review! I love hearing from fans, so any questions or comments, send me a personal review. NO FLAMES. 


	4. Chapter 4:Confession, contests, hormones

Hey everyone! Thanks for your review, I know that the last chapter may have left you thinking "What the Hell is going on!" But this chapter clairifies everything!

Please review, and no flames!

* * *

Sam's POV _italics are her thoughts_

Thursday Morning came and everything felt like a long, Confusing, dream. For about a moment before Reality struck and I remembered that It was summer time and that I had a job, I was at peace.

Like you know that second or two when you wake up, Your eyes are still closed but you're aware your surroundings but you're still in some ways asleep? During that Second, I felt like I was at total Peace. No drama, no confussion, Nothing at all.

"CAW CAW CAW!"

_What the hell was that!_

_A stupid crow!_

_This early in the morning!_

_The early bird catches the worm._

I dragged myself out of bed and into my adjointed bathroom to get ready for the day that lay ahead.

_Hopefully I can get some awnsers from Danny._

I walked out of my house with an Apple in one hand and my cell phone and house keys in the other and started walking down towards the bus stop.

_Why isn't Jazz up and ready to go like normal?_

_Because she's like a Catholic School girl un-supervised with High school Boys during spring Break!_

_Well Maybe I run into Danny and we could talk everything over._

As I made my way down the street on that sunny thursday morning, I felt the same presence as I did the morning before, A small smile curled up on my lips as I suddenly stopped walking.

"HI-YA!" I yelled as If I was in a kung-fu movie kicking the lower half of the _Mysterious presence. _I felt I kicked someone invisible somewhere sensitive.

_I think I kicked him where it hurts._

Suddenly Danny appeared in his normal mode on the ground in the fetal position and yelled "What The hell Sam!"

_And To think I was going to wear my converse today!_

_Good thing I went with my combat Boots!_

_But I thought we were going to talk to him._

_We are, But I just wanted to do this first._

Then everything bursted out, I honestly think I was way more upset then what I gave myself credit for.

_weird._

"You're actually asking me this! Danny You lied to me telling me that Tucker Liked me! you lied to Tucker and Told him I liked him, which I don't! Then what was the deal with the whole Kiss! Do you know how Confussed I was afterwards! If you ask me I think you totally deserved being Kicked in the Nads, and If I didn't then you're Damn Lucky I missed!" I exploded.

He got up and scratched his head avoiding eye contact. I sighed impatiently. Before he was going to explain himself I cut him off.

"So Tell me, Danny? why did you do it? to confuse me or something?" I asked looking at him straight in the eye.

He looked down and then looked back up and said "I got you back." and tried to smile, But I'm guessing he was kind of scared.

"ALL OF THIS WAS FOR REVNGE!" I yelled. He nodded and took one step back.

"Danny you're not making any sense. Please tell me why you did it." I said as calmy as Possible.

"Um, well, I wanted to get back at you for pushing me into the deep end of the pool when we were six. I thought it was perfect becuase I thought it would be funny, Parts of it was almost scary, some were confusing and you know...you get it?" He said backing up into the bus stop.

"Yeah, I guess, on some level...'' I replied softly.

"So you're not gonna kill me?" He asked.

I shook my head and said "sorry I kicked you..there."

"No problem, it's not the first time it hurts when you're around." he said. I rolled my eyes and replied "you little pervert." I laughed.

"Just the way I am, just not all the time.''

"So, why exactly did you kiss me?" I asked curiously asI felt my cheeks burn.

I don't think He awnsered me...

"Look, we're both late for work, think you can give me a ride downtown?" I asked changing the akward subject. He nodded and went Ghost behind anearby mailbox, then took my hand and before I knew it, I was safetly floating above the busy city in the arms of Danny Phantom.

_I love you Danny._

It was a pretty short trip, once we got to the camp, we took attendance of the girls and planned what we were going to do today.

"Let's play Hide-and-go-seek!" Melissa suggested.

"No, Let's play Duck-Duck-Goose!" Samantha piped up.

"No, Let's see who can hang upside down on the monkey Bars the longest!" The Twins Carolyn and Christina chimed in.

I vote for hanging upside down from the monkey bars, all in favor?" I said to them all who responded "I!"

"All right! Sam you're going down!" Danny smirked as he climbed on the Bars.

"Let's make it a competiton! Sam against Danny!" Samantha cheered, all the girls agreed.

"Girls against Boys!"

"Girl Power!"

"YAY!"

"Danny you're going down!" I taunted as I climbed on.

"Okay, on the count of Three, you both Let go and fall backwards, but hang on by your feet," Carolyn explained.

"One, Two, Three!" Their squeaky voices cheered.

Danny and I dropped and our eyes met, I saw all the blood rush to his head, which was then covered by his shirt revealing his stomach and his Navy Blue plaid Boxers, but you couldn't really notice them, I did because...

_I was totally checking him out!_

I tucked in my shirt, I didn't want him to see my Bra or anything...Anyways, I started talking to Danny, to try and make him fall faster.

"So, Danny, does this bring back memories?" I asked smirking.

He nodded slowly and muttered "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry." I giggled softly. The monkey Bars are my faveorite part of the playground becuase it's where I met Danny.

We were only five years old, on the first day of first grade, I was bored, I walked around and I stood under the monkey Bars, which in my defense was really high for me at the time, and I thought I was alone. So then out of nowhere This little kid with Blue eyes and black hair just fell on me.

He helped me up and kept say he was really sorry. I asked him what his name was. I still remember his squeaky little voice replying "Daniel, But I like Danny better."

After that we became instant friends, despite me having to explain to my parents why I suddenly had a bruise on my elbow.

To this Day, Danny jokes around and says he's sorry about fall on me. I keep replying that if it wasn't for his clumsyness, he wouldn't even talk to me.

_I know that for a fact._

_Thank you Dessere._

Suddenly I felt myself slipping. "Uh-oh" I said softly trying to adjust myself, I didn't want to fall, even though it was barely five feet high from where I was hanging.

"What's the matter Sammy? gonna fall?" He said smiling.

Just as I was about to protest, I slipped and fell face first onto the white Sandy ground.

"Ooohh." The girls Cooed.

I guess Danny was gonna help me up but his stupid Butterfingers made him slip and fall right on top of me.

_Good times, Good times_

"This is Familiar." Danny muttered as He helped me up. "Sorry about that." He added quickly, I noticed his cheeks were as red as a Ripe Tomato.

"Broken Record Danny, don't worry about it." I replied brushing Sand off of my shirt.

"Me next!"

"I call second!"

"Third!"

The morning rushed by, and before I knew it, it was only an Hour before we could go home.

An Ice cream truck passed by the park and all the kids quickly formed a line to buy.

Danny and I were in the back of the line when we saw Tucker, second in line, ordering his Ice cream.

"How did you get all the way up there?" Danny called.

"Volunteers Can skip and not get yelled at!" He said happily while unwrapping his ice cream cookie dough sandwhich.

"I'd rather be nice and wait." Danny said shaking his head.

"That's nice of you Danny." I said patting him on the back.

"Sam, Don't make it sound like my Good deed of the Day." Danny said smirking.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

Tucker came to the back of the line eating his treat. "Vanessa and I are back on! we hooked up again becuase she said she missed me. at the water fountain, she totally french kissed me!" Tucker said smiling.

Danny smiled and high-fived him and replied "Nice.''

I rolled my eyes at there maturity level.

_Hope she knows what she's getting into._

"I think I might even go to third!'' he said smiling ear to ear.

"Good luck Dude." Danny replied to him as he walked away.

I shot him a look as if to say silently "Why do you want him to do that?"

"What? it's his first time, he might get nurvous going down." He replied shrugging.

"Whatever." I replied silently. But to make sure He knew I wasn't mad at him, I smiled a little towards him. I knew he got the message.

Then Stacy called us from the front.

"Hey kids, tell me what you want, Give me your money and I'll buy it for you two." she said when we got to the front.

The Line stretched from the Parkinglot to the Fence of the Park. "Strawberry ice cream." Danny and I said in unison while giving her our money and within minutes, we were on the swings eating our snack.

"Danny. I, um, I just wanted to thank you for volunteering with me for this week. It really means alot to me." I said turning to him as he licked his thumb trying to stop his ice cream from melting.

"No Problem Sam, you know we wouldn't let you suffer through this alone. Besides, I'd be bored at home and miss you..." he trailed off and looked the other way blushing.

I smiled and laughed lightly.

_He'd miss me!_

_aww! I feel special!_

"Anyways, Tomorrow is our last day and Pay Day so we could either continue working here or just cash our checks and leave." I explained.

"Sound good." He replied.

"Guys! Vanessa and I are back on, and when we hooked up again at the water fountain, the first thing we did was make out for like a half hour, I went to second base like three times, and third base was so much more different then I had ever imagined!" Tucker said excidedly.

"Nice." Danny smiled and high-fived him.

I rolled my eyes. "well, I hope Vanessa knows what she's getting herself into."

* * *

Okay, Please please review and no flames! Thank you all!

So will Danny and sam hook up? what will become of Tucker and Vanessa?

Review! The button to do so is right there, like two inches away! Click on it!

GO!


	5. Chapter 5:Curly slide

Finally! The day has come!

The final chapter to this story, which is based on a true story (just tweaked it alittle, you know?) that happened my first week at my summer camp two years ago.

REVIEW! NO FLAMES! THANKS!

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts_

_Wow, I can't belive it's already Friday._

_The last day of the first week._

_well, I did half of my community Hours in one week._

_More like a third._

_Whatever, after today, we cash our checks and go to a water park or some where relaxing._

I sat up in my bed and yawned eyeing my alarm clock. It was seven Thirty on the dot. I just dragged myself out of bed and into my bathroom, all I did while fixing my hair and putting on my Make-up and getting dressed was Danny.

_He's so cute!_

_I wonder what he'll do today._

I walked outside with my cell and house keys, (Before I left I took my time eating milk and cereal.) and I was on my way to camp. This time Danny was already outside waiting for me, leaning against my front steps.

_DANNY!_

"Hey Danny!" I greeted alittle more excited than I wanted to sound. "Hey Sam." He replied walking towards me. "So, um, can you belive Tucker and Vanessa are back on?" I asked looking into his saphire eyes. "Yeah, I can't belive she let him go to third base! To get there on a normal relationship takes three to four months!" Danny exclaimed laughing softly.

I rolled my eyes. "That may be true to some, by the way, what's third Base?" I asked already knowing my awnser.

_Let's see if he knows._

Danny Immedietly turned nine shades of red and swallowed hard. "Um, I, I thought you already knew." he replied avoiding eye contact. "nope, I'm not Vanessa, I don't intend to go there until I'm in a commited relationship." I explained.

"I'm not telling you, ask tuck at the park." He replied, and that was the end of that.

Once we were at the park, we were informed that our trip to the bowling alley was canceled becuase of some health code violation in the adjointedcafe' and Arcade.

_uh, gross._

_Wonder what was a violation?_

_Just about everything on the menu at the cafe._

"Sorry, girls, but we could still have fun here at the park, right?" Danny said after telling them we weren't gonna go on the trip. They couldn't care less about the trip, if Danny was There, they would be fine.

"Yeah!" they cheered. I learned then that the campers want the trips to be canceled sometimes becuase when they are, all of the campers, all Shorties, juniors, junior Teens and Teens, both Boys and girls get to do WHATEVER they want for the afternoon.

_Which was awesome because Stacy turned up her car radio and let us listen to music!_

_Andwe had food thanks to the ice cream trucks!_

So everyone was having fun, all over the park, Danny and I even got some alone time...and by alone time, I mean me watching little samantha play tag with the rest of the girls, while Danny fell asleep in the shady part of the curly slide which was teal green and from far away looked like a green curly fry witha mini roof on top.

Tucker was comming towards us but I shushed him because Danny was asleep.

"Dare you to kiss him, Sam." He said mischeviously. I rolled my eyes in my normal fashion and tried to keep off a blush...But, he did look Adorable when he slept...

"Do it! do it! do it!" He chanted softly. I turned to him and asked sharply "shouldn't you be de-flowering Vanessa right now?" Tucker instantly backed off and muttered "Just playin sam, Damn, don't need to get on the defensive."

I sighed. "Sorry Tuck, you know how I feel how you joke around with me and Danny being a couple. You do Joke right?"

"Maybe." he awnsered smirking. I got up to leave Them but I slipped and fell on his lap.

"Oof! Sam?" he asked bewildered. "Sorry Danny." I said apoligetically trying to get up, Danny tried to help me before Both of us slide down the curly slide. Tucker was laughing hysterically.

"Shut up and help me Tucker!" I yelled. He gave me his hand, I forcefully pulled him down and made him fall over the side of theslide landing face first into a puddle of mud.

NOW I was in hysterics, as well as Danny who wasfully awake. "I hate you guys." Tucker said getting up and whiping mud off his glasses, but 2 seconds later he was laughing too.

I noticedthen That Danny was moving his hand closer, nervously towards mine that was on his knee. A blush found it's way on tomy cheeks.

"Sam. I, Uh, was thinking...you. um, wanna go. to..." he stuttered looking down, his face was tomato red. "Yeah, Danny?" I said trying to get him to say it.

"Um, wanna go to a movie or gameworks sometime tonight?" he asked hopefully. I smiled.

"Yes, Danny, I'd love to." I said as calmy as I could.

_YAHOO! HE ASKED ME OUT! HE DID IT! HE DID IT! HE DID!_

I couldn't stop smiling, even when me cheeks began to hurt. I was happy! I had a date with Danny!

"Great!" he said excidedly. "Um, I'll be right back." he said sliding down the slide and running towards the back of the park, not even two seconds later, Danny Phantom was soaring through the summer sky, Happier than I'd ever seen him when he flies.

I hid behind a tree and watched him cheer and say to himself "I did it! Finally! she's mine!" Then he looked around, made sure no one was looking, flew higher into the sky and shouted verly loudly,

"I ASKED HER OUT!"

I smiled and laughed at his goofiness. He was gonna be a great Boyfriend.

And by the way, Vanessa became pregant at the end of the summer, and Tucker was the father, but that's a story for another Day...

* * *

**TOTALLY KIDDING ABOUT THE TUCKER AND VANESSA BECOMING PREGNANT.**

SO, DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW!


End file.
